User blog:Pookiefan/A Pookie Called Rosalie (A Club Penguin Pookie Fanon)
PROLOUGE It was almost two and a half years ago when Waverly Valentine got a call from a Mrs. Peterson of the Pet Shop Pookie Adoption Centre. "Mrs. Valentine, I have very good news for you," Mrs. Peterson said in a blissful manner. "Mrs. Peterson- "No, no. Call me Elizabeth," Mrs. Peterson (Elizabeth) insisted. "Okay," Waverly shifted uncomfortably on her kitchen stool. "Well, er, Elizabeth, what is this news?" Elizabeth giggled like a pookie that just got their first Elmo stuffed animal. "A newborn has arrived! She the perfect baby for you. I promise, she's the one you've been waiting two years for. Would you like to meet her?" Waverly was shocked and speechless. "Are you kidding me? I'll be down lickety-split, without a doubt!" With that, she hung up the phone and raced to her car. You see, poor Waverly Valentine had been living alone in her three story mansion igloo for almost five years. Her husband, Mason, had been in the Club Penguin Army and wouldn't be returning for good for a while yet. Besides the occasional greetings from her maid, Gabby, Waverly was completely by herself. She was dying for a little penguin to watch out for. After a short drive to the Plaza, the soon-to-be mother found herself waddling into the Pet Shop. She had her husband on the phone, and she was chatting nonstop. He wanted this baby just as much as she did. But Waverly's luck quickly turned quite sour. The moment she walked in the door, she could tell. Elizabeth was waddling up to her, her expression grave. "I have to go now, honey," she said nervously into her iPenguin phone, then pressed the end button. Mrs. Peterson set her flipper on Mrs. Valentine's shoulder. "I'm very sorry," she said grimly. "I didn't realize the baby had been adopted before coming here. She was just here to wait for her new mummy and daddy. They picked her up when you were on your way here." Waverly's heart fell to her feet. She frowned and looked Elizabeth in the eyes. "Well, while I'm here, I might as well meet the other children, right?" The suggestion lit up the adoption agent's expression. "Of course, Mrs. Valentine! I didn't think you were one for stepping out of your comfort zone?" The comment was rude, but Waverly could have cared less. She just shrugged as Elizabeth introduced her to a little toddler named Robby. Waverly found herself unable to focus, however. Instead, her eyes darted around the room anxiously. That's when she spotted the most precious little pookie she had ever seen. The little girl sat, innocently watching the crowds of people walk back and forth. She sat straight and independent, unlike any other pookie in the Pet Shop. Waverly was instantly charmed by the little girl's confidence. The girl was just what she would have wanted her baby to grow to be. Waverly found herself squinting to read the girl's nametag. She found there, scribbled in crayon, were the letters of a very familiar name. It was the one she had circled time after time in pen in her baby name book. Rosalie. Hey guys! This is Pookiefan. I'm going to be writing more to this fanon story. Keep checking up on my blog for more chapters! Let me know what you think: I'm always open to ratings! How much did you like this chapter (or prolouge, in this case) on a scale of 0-10, 0 being you hated it, and 10 being you absolutely loved it and can't wait to read more? What would you rate this chapter on a scale of 1 to 10? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1,000,000 Thanks!:) I love writing and hope you guys like it! Category:Blog posts